1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel oligosaccharide glycosides having mammalian immunosuppressive and/or tolerogenic properties. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such oligosaccharide glycosides and to methods of using such oligosaccharide glycosides to modulate cell-mediated immune responses in a mammal.